


Confrontation Is Never Fun

by TheDarkStrategist



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkStrategist/pseuds/TheDarkStrategist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lou should’ve seen this coming. Leliana and Josephine had always been close. It only made sense that Leliana would at the very least have a passing interest in Josephine’s romantic affairs. It was only by divine luck that Lou had managed to escape having this conversation with her for this long."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation Is Never Fun

_"Leliana wanted to speak with you, Inquisitor. It seemed rather urgent."_

Those words should have set off warning bells in Lou's head. She had assumed that the urgent matter Leliana wished to discuss had to do with the Inquisition's troops or perhaps Corypheus.

_Ha, if only._

No, the urgent matter Leliana wished to discuss was Josephine. Specifically, Lou's interest in Josephine.

_Creators, save me._

Lou should've seen this coming. Leliana and Josephine had always been close. It only made sense that Leliana would at the very least have a passing interest in Josephine's romantic affairs. It was only by divine luck that Lou had managed to escape having this conversation with her for this long.

"What are your feelings towards Josephine?"

"Uh, you might want to elaborate. Romantically or...?"

Leliana glared intensely at her, which honestly made Lou want to throw herself over the side of the railing. She couldn't care less if it was a two story drop. Surely the pain of that was more preferable than being grilled under her spymaster's murderous gaze.

"Don't play dumb. You know what I'm asking."

Lou gulped nervously in response.

"A romantic entanglement with our ambassador seems _most_ unwise." Leliana let out a frustrated sigh. "I asked Josephine to join the Inquisition because we needed a diplomat, not so she could be _toyed with_."

For the first time since this conversation had started, Lou wasn't intimidated. No, instead, she was angry. She wasn't _toying_ with Josephine. She'd never do that to her. Josephine had been one of the only people who had made Lou feel welcome when she had first joined the Inquisition. It would have been pretty shitty of her to repay that kindness by playing with Josephine's heart.

"I'm not _toying_ with her. I genuinely care for her. I'm not trying to break her heart."

Leliana crossed her arms. "Then I'd be more cautious if I were you. She is no stranger to courtly intrigue. But love? There she is an innocent. She has no idea that you are truly attracted to her." Leliana paused. "If indeed you are."

"What do you have against the idea of me being interested in Josephine?" Lou asked with barely restrained frustration. What the hell had she done to make Leliana so damn suspicious of her?

"I have not known you long, Inquisitor, and neither has Josephine. Her heart is easily carried away. I want to make sure it's carried away by someone who truly cares. _So,_ if you have feelings for her, I want to know."

All of Lou's anger at that moment suddenly dissipated. Leliana wasn't saying all these things just to make her life difficult, even though in the moment it certainly felt like it. Josephine was very dear to Leliana's heart and she was just looking out for her, much like an older sister would.

Lou sighed. "I understand. Yes, I like Josephine." Her face and the tips of her ears reddened slightly and she ran a hand nervously through her short hair. "Quite a bit, in fact."

Leliana raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Whatever happens between the two of you, I ask that you treat her with kindness." Leliana gave Lou another piercing glare. "For her sake, as well as yours."

Lou nodded and started heading for the stairs before she suddenly stopped.

"Y'know, whatever happens, I just wanted to say that I'm glad she has someone like you watching out for her. You're a good friend."

Leliana wrung her hands and looked at Lou with sad, tired eyes. "I have so very few true friends these days. The ones I do have I deeply cherish." Leliana waved a hand at Lou in dismissal. "Go. I will not trouble on this subject further unless you give me cause."

Lou gave Leliana a thumbs-up in response and then took a deep breath as she steeled herself for the conversation she knew she was going to have to have with Josephine.

If the conversation she'd had with Leliana was any indicator, this conversation was going to be awkward.

_Oooooh, joy._

**Author's Note:**

> This might be one of my favorite scenes in the game, so I though I'd try my hand at writing it from the Inquisitor's view. I'm thinking about doing the conversation w/ Josephine next. Let me know if that's something you'd be interested in.


End file.
